


Nightmares

by christinawithav



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Adam can't shake the fear and the dreams.





	Nightmares

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: An idea that's been in my head for a while and the muse is finally letting me write it out.

 

***

 

The sun felt so warm on his skin, the sky a beautiful blue and no clouds anywhere.

 

It had been two weeks since the curse had been broken and it still felt like a dream.

 

At that moment Adam needed to be reassured that it wasn't a dream and raced to his bedroom, he quickly found a mirror and looked into it.

 

"NOOOO!!!" His skin was gone, the brown fur that had become his prison was back, his human hands were now beast hands with claws, and those damn horns.

 

Just then cruel female laughter came and he turned to see the enchantress.

 

"Silly fool, you think anyone could ever actually love you? You'll never be free."

 

Her laughter grew louder and louder.

 

His screams also echoed throughout the room.

 

****

"Adam, wake up please!"

 

Adam bolted awake to find a wide eyed Belle standing there along with Lumiere and Mrs. Potts.

 

"I heard you screaming master so I told Mrs. Potts to get mademoiselle Belle."

 

Adam looked at all of them and then at his hands, "I'm human, we all are?" He whispered.

 

Belle sat next to him, "Yes, you all are, it was a bad dream sweetheart."

 

"We all have had similar dreams," Mrs. Potts admitted, "No one wanted you to know, and we didn't want you to feel bad."

 

"Hopefully with us talking to each other we can heal," He whispered.

 

Later when they were alone Belle embraced him, "Don't ever be afraid to talk to me."

 

Adam embraced her, "I promise to do my best to be open with you."

 

***

Later that night Adam looked out the window and up at the stars, "Enchantress, I don't know how powerful you truly are, but if you can somehow hear me, please at least free the others from the dreams."

 

"The curse was to bring out the goodness in you, to make you love others, it was never meant to keep haunting all of your dreams."

 

He turned to see a blue eyed, brown haired woman, whose skin looked like it had been carved from a statue.

 

"Does this mean that you can do something to free all the others?"

 

She nodded and smiled, "And you as well," And then she seemed to shimmer and vanish.

 

Then a feeling of peace seemed to pass through his entire body and as the hours went on, more people in the castle told him they were having the same experiences.

 

And that night's sleep was truly was the peaceful one in ages for all of them.


End file.
